simple and clean
by Natatianyappyx3
Summary: Rating may change!rnSora leaves, comes back after everyone else died, and has to go again! Kairi is taken by heartless only to find her home and true identity! Can this actually work for them or will the destiny of one person tear them apart? Read to find
1. going or staying?

Simple and Clean

My first song fict.

I don't own Kingdome Hearts or any of the characters.

Kairis dad is alive in this fiction.

Sora put his finger on Kairi's lips. He moved it down to her chest, kissed her, and walked away.

"Soraaaaaaa!!!" Kairi screamed and fell to her knees in tears.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"You thought I would leave?" said a voice.

"Sora?" she questioned.

"Im surprised you thought I would do such a thing!" He said.

Sora! She hugged him.

"You thought id leave the love of my life?" he asked again.

"maybe." She answered in laughter.

"But Sora, we can't let my dad know!" "He'll make sure we never see each other again!" "he doesn't trust anyone!"

He put his head against hers and said,

"no. I won't let that happen."

"but keeping the secret won't be that simple." Kairi pointed out

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need _

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet you're father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "no,_

_I don't think life is quit simple" _

"Kairi I promise your father won't know about are relationship… ever. He promised.

"Huh huh." laughed King Mickey Mouse.

"What?!" the couple asked in annoyance.

"Kissy kissy." Teased donled.

"Got that right!" said goofy.( riku isn't in this story. sorry riku fans not yet anyway, im not sure if im gonna add him?)

"Stop it you three!" Said Sora in a embarassed tone,

"But we were just having a little fun." They said in and embarrassed tone.

"We will just leave you to your kissing fun."

Sora blushed a cherry red, and Kairi blushed a slight rosy pink.

(I have never played kh I get info of other fics and the net.)

"OHHHHHH! I cant take them!" Kairi squealed.

"Kairi calm down. They just want to make us mad, you know that." Sora explained.

" Kairi I know this is sudden, but I need to go back."

"No! I won't let you!"

"kairi…"

"NO SORA I WON'T LET YOU!"

"EVERYONE ELSE DIED TRYING TO SAVE THE OTHER WORLD THINGYS YOUR NOT GOING!!!!!" She screamed, she grabbed his shirt pulled him closer lay her head on his chest and cried.

"No… No."

sniff sniff

"Kai…"

"shut up and listen too me sora!" she screamed.


	2. if it werent for you kairi

**So far i've had one review. But im not surprised Im new.**

**Chappie 2: if it were not for you kairi.**

**kairi looked up at sora you could see the frustration in her eyes. "Everyone died except you! All to save those stupid princesses!"**

**sora pulled kairi off his shirt and made her look strait at him "kairi im not doing it for those 'princesses' im doing it for you! Knowing you were waiting for me was what pulled me through and it will this time too!"**

"**bu… but sora.sniff sniff"**

"**kairi… I need to go now." After that being said, sora started to walk away… again.**

**Kairi ran to catch up with sora, grabbed his hand and forced him to turn around.**

**Sora could see fear in her blue eyes over all the tears and red in her cheeks even over the makeup. "Don't go." **

"**kairi, I promise I'll come back." Were his final words said before disappearing into the mist of the islands.**

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_**Please, oh baby don't go**_

**_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_**

**_It's hard to let it go_**

'**I promise I'll come back'**

"**I believe you sora." She said and walked off to school. **

**AT DESTINY HIGH SCHOOL**

**This list is not in alpha orderim not gonna use quotes **

"**Attendance! Every one sit down! Sit down!" yelled their ancient teacher. You went to school and you would swear she was from the 1200's and she hadn't taken a bath in 100 years! Dude you walk in the class room and you can see the stink!**

_**tidus,**_

**here**

_**wakka,**_

**here**

_**kairi, **_

**here**

**_selphie,_**

…__

_**yuffie,**_

_**here,**_

_**Sora,**_

" **sora wont be here for a long time." Kairi interrupted. **

**_Thank you kairi you just made my day! I get to give someone a weeks detention! Starting… now, _**

**Kairi walked down the deserted hallways of destiny high. Their were only a few people left for school since pretty much all the guys died. Any guy you could get a hold of was rare. sigh and now her guy was gone with the rest of um. **

**A black figure formed in front of kairi. It's yellow eyes reflected off the light and jokers feet danced to kairi to make everything seem ok. **

_**The daily things**_

_**That keep us all busy**_

_**Are confusing me**_

_**That's when you came**_

_**to me And said, wish**_

_**I could prove I love you**_

_**But does that mean I**_

_**have to walk on water?**_

**But nothing was ok…**

**Everything in life had just changedand not even love could change that.**

**he, he, he! Very odd cliffie! Sorry I don't normally do cliffies.**


End file.
